


Consent

by littlemaxima



Series: Between a Human and a Darkin [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaxima/pseuds/littlemaxima
Summary: Ezreal's been long gone without having some fun, but it's a good thing that the Darkin was too, so they decide to see what Ezreal would like to have.





	1. Varus/Ezreal/Aatrox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on this site, but the first was really short and was a joke. So, I have worked on three chapters in one day, because it's summer for me (am in the PH btw, my classes start in August).
> 
> For the next few chapters, add some suggestions!

Ezreal is just lying down on his bed when there was a knock on his door. "Coming." He opens the door to see Varus, coming inside the room without a word. He simply sits down on the opposite side of the bed, and looks at him.

"What...brings you here...?" Ezreal asks, but no response from Varus. Shortly after, another knock was heard and a voice said "Come on, brother, we have so much MORE to do." Ezreal walks to the door, but his hand was caught by Varus, and he shakes his head " _Don't open it."_  that's the message we wants to relay. Ezreal forcefully releases himself of his grip, and opens the door.

"Greetings, huma- sorry, Ezreal" Aatrox enters as well, but he locks the door. Before Ezreal could say anything, he was carried by Aatrox and laid him on the bed. "Wha-" Aatrox covers his mouth with his hand, Varus removes it and puts a tendril instead.

"What say we mess with this boy?" Varus was hesitant at first, but nods with agreement to his "plans".

Varus looks at Ezreal and removes the coil, his shirt and- " **WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING??** " Ezreal stops Varus' progress on his shirt and pulls it back down. "If you wanted to have sex you guys could have just asked from the beginning." "Well..." Varus then looks at Aatrox "... leave a moment with us" "If you insist..." Aatrox snickers and walks to the chair that's about (idk) 30 centimeters away.

Varus kisses Ezreal before removing his shirt and pants, his tongue just playing inside the other's mouth. His hand drifts down to feel his muscled body, just getting touched all over makes Ezreal so hard. Ezreal couldn't wait anymore, he moves his hand to touch the spot on Varus' "pants." Varus moves backward to pull from the kiss and removes the corruption covering his legs, showing off his damn hard cock. Ezreal couldn't resist, he led Varus' hands down his underwear, implying a smooth removal, to which Varus agreed. Ezreal was hard too, and he stroked himself before his hand found the other's hard cock.

So there, two hot guys stroking each other, eventually Varus put their cocks together and started stroking them _gooood_ (as Ezreal feels). So good, that they forgot about Aatrox sitting there while masturbating to the scene right in front of him. He got tired of feeling his own, so he decides to join in the fun. "Who's taking bottom?" but both of them wanted to be bottom, so Ezreal goes and grabs a dildo he hides in the secret compartment of his clothes drawer.

He puts it in his own little asshole, while Aatrox puts in his cock inside Varus, without any lube (varus likes it dry lmao, unfortunately Aatrox was dripping). Both bottoms just loved this moment, Varus keeps on rubbing both his and Ezreal's while getting fucked just feels like a good time.

They were on for quite a while, but the bottoms were feeling close already. Aatrox was close too, as seen clearly from slowing down. After a while, Ezreal came with a loud moan, Varus followed, and finally Aatrox. That's the best thing Ezreal and Varus had since Taric, clearly Aatrox was better.

"That was _soooooooo goooooood_ , can we do it again sometime?" Ezreal asked. "That would be nice, unfortunately, I have a scheduled match tomorrow" Aatrox answered. "I'm free if you'd like." Varus followed.

"Well, do you need any help cleaning up?" Varus asked Ezreal. "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks" "I'm going ahead to prepare for the match, may we do this again sometime, Ezreal" Aatrox leaves.

Varus helps Ezreal clean the mess, and leaves shortly after.

**\--END--**


	2. Varus/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aatrox is gone for the day. Varus walks past Ezreal's door and hears him say something...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing at night because not one of my family members will suspect :>

Varus waves goodbye to his brother as he steps forward and teleports to the Fields of Justice.

It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and Aatrox hasn't returned yet, maybe he had more matches scheduled?

He decides to visit Ezreal for some good time.

  
Ezreal just left the shower, his body dripping wet, and his legs covered by a towel, but his bulge just made him horny. "Man, I wish someone could _fuck_ me right now." he says to himself, and, as if on cue, Varus enters his room without warning. "Hello, Ezreal, I couldn't help but overhear-" "Let me stop you right there, and I'd like to go bottom, the lube is in the top drawer, and the dildo is in the compartment." Ezreal was  -somewhat- expecting sex, so he must have prepared right?

Varus quickly pulls Ezreal to his bed and starts roaming his hands all around his hot and wet body, and eventually he removed his towel, but he didn't remove the corruption he had, not yet. He kisses Ezreal before getting the lube and the dildo in his drawer, and then goes back to kissing him, this time with more **PASSION**. He covers his index and middle fingers with some lube before inserting it into Ezreal's tight asshole.

Ezreal moaned to the feeling of being penetrated (not like he was a virgin or anything) and Varus just went on to scissoring his ass wide open for his cock. He then removed the corruption that covered his legs and poured some lube on his hard dick. He slowly pushed his way into Ezreal, and slowly pulled back before getting faster making the human moan each second of the fresh fucking.

But he had some tricks. Ezreal took the dildo and inserted it into the other's ass in one moment when he was inside of the boy and stayed *quite* a little longer. Varus let out a groan and with his free hand grabbed the dildo and played with himself while fucking the boy. Soon enough both of them were really close, "I'm gonna-" Ezreal came with a loud moan, soon after Varus had followed. He pulled himself out of the boy and removed the dildo in his ass. Both of them were really tired, up to the point that Varus had slept on top of the human, and that really irritated Ezreal. "That was so _goood,_ Varus, mind if- wait, **ARE YOU SLEEPING ALREADY??** Great, so  **I'M** gonna clean up? Ugh..."

The corruption that covered Varus' legs returned, Ezreal carried him to the bathroom and cleaned both himself and his sleeping partner, and then he cleaned up the mess in his room. The boy put on some clothes and carried Varus to his room (let's just say that each champion has their own room under the Institute).

Varus woke up at about 8 P.M., he could barely see where he was, so he turned on the light, only to find himself in his room, and a note under the lamp on his nightstand:

"Next time, don't fall asleep. - Ezreal P.S. Whole day tomorrow you're scheduled till night."

He just flopped back into his bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About my writing: lmao idk i get (honestly) horny when I write so what's in my mind i write down lmaooooo
> 
> Hey there! A little intro:
> 
> I am littlemaxima, irl gay and I love writing yaoi stories, but for now I'll write some "content" before I delve into meaningful stories into AUs or make OCs until my summer vacation ends (in August). Hope y'all like 'em  
> PS Lara I know you gonna read this I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE READING THIS I CAN'T STOP SMILING WHEN I THINK OF YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU READ THIS LUUUUUUUL
> 
> Hope i get a boyfriend :>


	3. Aatrox/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Varus this time that's gone, and Aatrox wants a good time. Ezreal just came back from shooting practice when he is suddenly caught by the large demon behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter on outside (nobody's watching btw) The next pairing, well, you should know that pattern now.

Varus steps forward onto the seal, and is teleported away to the Field.

Ezreal is just about done with skillshot practice. "Well, that's gonna be me tomorrow." He starts packing up his stuff when suddenly a large shadow grows beneath him.

"Oh, you're not yet done with your 'practice' human." Aatrox scares the boy into oblivion, until that same boy quickly realizes who that was. "What do you want? If you're asking me for a battle, it's bad luck, I have to conserve my strength for tomorrow." He grabs his bag and goes on his way back to his room, but the demon had other plans.

"Don't go yet human, I wish not to fight, rather, I would like to have some questions answered." He stands in front of the blonde, and the blonde drops his bag on the dirt and sits down on a nearby trunk. "Well, ask away." Aatrox nods before gripping both of his hands and tying them up together. "Do you prefer here or at your place?" " **WHAT!? WAIT WAIT WHAT?!?!** " The boy exclaims. "Now now, I'M the one asking questions, not you. So tell me, would you like it your way or my way?"

"Fine. Your way." Aatrox pins Ezreal to a tree while he tears off his shirt and removes his pants, revealing a well carved bod of a human, and some white underwear. He removes the small "cap" on his spot and shows off his goddamn rockhard dick that's 6 inches long, something Ezreal has dreamed of riding. Ezreal's bulge is completely evident from his underwear, and the tip is showing, dripping with clear precum. "Ohoho, we **ARE** excited, aren't we?" He removes the underwear and drops it on the dirt.

Aatrox starts moving his tongue up and down the blonde's rod, and whenever he reaches the tip, he licks off the good precum, and when he reached the bottom a fifth time, he mouths those balls inside. "Fuck, you're doing me good" Ezreal manages to speak, despite the muffled moans. "Don't worry, it's your turn now." He undoes the ties on his hands and he drops to the dirt, only to stand up and be in awe, seeing the demon sitting like a king on the tree stump, his huge cock basking in glory of forest light. "Can we fuck everyday? I love your goddamn meat" "Very well, human, only if you meet my demands."

Ezreal goes and strokes his shaft before licking it up and down. _Look at that HUGE DICK, I bet that's why Varus is bottom_ Ezreal thinks to himself. Both of their cocks are dripping good with precum, and the blonde just couldn't resist licking every bit of that Demon's Shaft, until--

"Human, I would like to try something." Aatrox lies down on the dirt and grabs Ezreal's feet and positions both of their bodies into the 69 position. "This way, we can both suck." Ezreal never had any 69 before, so he's really excited. The blonde goes and takes in the demon while the other inserts his tongue into his ass, eating it real good. "Ah-n, If you keep doing that, I'll--" he stopped talking when he absolutely came onto the demon's chest. "Ahhh, that felt _goooooood_ " but the demon hasn't cummed yet.

"Quick are we? Very well." He pulled Ezreal off of himself, stood up, and got two fingers to get some of the boy's cum. He put them into his own mouth "Ah, delicious" He kneels down and plays with Ezreal some more, and the boy cums a second time "You're so _goood_ " he swallows all the cum from his penis, not a single drip found on the dirt or his chin. "Human, I have not released yet, I will not leave you until I do so." He gets up and grabs the blonde to sit down on his lap. "Get ready, human" he pulls the boy slowly onto his wet dripping cock, and he grabs onto the demon by his shoulders, and goes into an up and down motion. "That's right human, FEEL me inside you."

After a while the demon said "Human, I will 'cum' soon", and after that, he did. Unlike how much the boy came, he came a lot more, large loads of cum dripping out of his ass like waterfalls, onto his thighs and onto the grass. "That satisfies, human." He lifts Ezreal off, but the boy couldn't stand for long. "My legs, they're weak. Can you carry me into my room?" "Very well, but you will still meet my demands if you wish to do this everyday" Ezreal nodded. Aatrox carried the bag and the clothes on the dirt and cast a teleportation seal onto his feet. They are in the boy's room, the demon lays down the blonde onto his bed and leaves.

  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In spite of writing mature content, I listen to chill-type music to help me cool down after a long day of STRESSFUL RANKED GAMES I CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF PLAT 3 OHMEGAD


	4. Aatrox/Varus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal has just left for the Fields of Justice. Varus and Aatrox have nothing to do, so they meet up for some good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy lmao
> 
> This chapter is really weird for me to write lul.

Ezreal gets teleported from the Institute onto the battlefield.

Varus finds himself lonely at his own room, and is REALLY bored. Lying down on his bed, he suddenly has an idea of what to do today.

Aatrox is patiently waiting for the boy's return, as he had lots of "things" to try with him.

  
Varus goes and knocks onto Aatrox's door "Brother? Are you there?" Aatrox opens the door, "What is it that you want?" "I'm bored, I don't have anything to do, so I just up and came here to ask what you're doing." "I am waiting for that yellow haired human to return, we have 'plans' for tonight." "Oh, ok, I guess I'll--" The larger demon grabs his hand, "Wait, perhaps you can do something today." He closes the door and pushes him onto the bed in his room. "Wait, you mean--" " **YES!** I'll do it with **YOU** instead. I have been meaning to 'fuck' with someone, and it appears that you're here to help me out." "V-very well, I give you my consent."

"Give me your coil." Varus summons some coil from his arms, giving it to Aatrox. "Remove the corruption." and he does so, along with the demon removing his cover, showing his hard cock that gets Varus hard, too. "I did forget how BIG you were." "Shall we begin?" Aatrox wraps some coil around his own shaft, covering mostly the middle and around his balls, leaving the tip open. He connects it to the other's cock and wraps it the same way. "This is what pleasures you?" "Not quite, but it does" Both of their cocks are rubbed against each other, and Aatrox gets some more coil and puts one end into Varus' ass, the other into his mouth. "Brother, this feels g-" He was cut when the tendril reached deeper in his throat. "Hmm hmm hmm, it does now? Command the coil on our parts to move." And like that, the coil goes and rubs both cocks together.

Aatrox removed the coil from the other's ass and started to finger him dry. "You did like it without something wet first, right?" Varus nods in agreement. "I wanted to do this to that human, but I still had to use inanimate rope. With you, it seemed to satisfy more than I could have thought." He removes his finger when he started to feel something wet on his cock, he looked down, and saw Varus was dripping lots of precum already. "Ahahaha, you're close. Stop them from moving now." Varus struggled to  command the coil because of his feeling, but managed to do so anyway. Aatrox removes the coil and kneels down to 'play' with Varus' cock. He slowly licks up and down only to see Varus moving into Aatrox's mouth, implying he would cum soon.

Varus resisted to cum, but did so anyway. Aatrox swallowed every single drop, licking his lips of that (what he says) delicious taste of semen. He stands up to remove the coil from his mouth "Brother, I didn't mean to cum early." "No worries. Now, it's my turn" Varus nodded.

Aatrox requested some coil from Varus again, and got some (duh, what kind of fool resists Aatrox). He split it in two, and wrapped one onto Varus' cock. "Get on your hands and knees." Varus followed this order. The demon pushed his way inside the archer, starting slow, and eventually going faster and faster, much to his own pleasure. Soon he felt close to cumming, so he rubbed the bottom's cock to resist it. He couldn't stop himself any longer, and then he came into his ass, loads of cum pouring out in excess and dripping onto the floor. "Ahhhh, such satisfaction. Thank you for doing this with me, brother."

Ezreal suddenly bursts into the room without knocking **(THAT'S RUDE *ANGERY MAXIMUM*)** and gasps because of what just happened. "So you couldn't wait?" "I could not, but   
do not worry, we can do it like this tomorrow." "But I haven't cummed today..." "Let me do it for you then."

Aatrox slides Ezreal's pants down along with his underwear, revealing a semi erect cock. He plays with it, and soon enough, Ezreal came. Once again Aatrox swallowed every delicious bit of the cum from his penis. "Thanks, Aatrox. Let's do your way tomorrow." "Mind if I join?" Varus asks, and both Ezreal and Aatrox agrees.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhh, can y'all suggest some characters? I'd like not to include the furries in this one yet. I'll maybe put them in another work.
> 
>  
> 
> PS SO LARA, HAVE YOU HAD FUN READING???? LOOOOOOOOL


	5. Rhaast/Aatrox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaast just got his own room in The Institute, and he wanders around the halls, only to find one of his brothers' rooms.
> 
> "Wonder what he's up to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back.
> 
> Wanted to put some more conversation into this chapter before the "fun"  
> (NEVE [another friend irl] YOU WANTED CONVERSATION SO I WROTE SOMEEE)
> 
> Anyways, I have plans to write another story, and it will mostly focus on more meaningful conversations, wondrous adventure, etc. etc. 
> 
> Maybe mid-July.

The Institute welcomes their newest champion, Rhaast, one of the Darkin (let's assume Kayn exists as a seperate entity that is not related to him).

As with all the champions, he gets his own room under The Institute, and he unpacks all of his things inside. He had nothing to do, so he exits his room and wanders the halls. "Hmm...?" he senses a familiar aura emanating from one of the doors he passes by, "Why, it looks like someone's here..." he knocks on the door, after it opens a pair of red eyes meet his, and an all too familiar voice says: "Oh, it appears you're interested in battling for eternity as well?" Aatrox's voice is as battle-hardened as ever, Rhaast thinks to himself.

"Not really. I had planned to destroy this place from the inside, as opposed to our usual method of 'destroy everything at once' tactic for our mission, but I suppose we have failed such, seeing you here." Aatrox sighs, "You see, I have been, how shall I say this, 'attracted' to this endless battling, and... a human as well."  Rhaast chuckles and says " **YOU** falling for a puny **HUMAN**? Don't make me laugh any harder, brother. You know how foolish that would be for your bloodline." " **I COULD NOT RESIST HIM! I HAVE FALLEN FOR HIS- WAIT!!!** " Aatrox shouts in response. " **YOU FELL FOR A MAN INSTEAD OF A WOMAN**??" Rhaast exclaims in a mix of disgust and joy. " **SO WHAT? HE HAS BECOME SUBSERVIENT TO ME!** " Aatrox then walks back into his room and sits down on the chair by a table. "Brother, I have given up on loving women, as I have seen they have broken the hearts of men. I did not want mine to be broken, so I have now found interest in men." Rhaast enters the room and sits on the side of the bed "Oh, how... intriguing of your story."

After a few minutes of silence, Rhaast stands up and asks "Then, who is that human?" "An explorer, as he puts himself, discovering our ancient tombs, and finding treasures beneath the maps he has." Aatrox answers. "Shall we meet this human?" Aatrox stands up "We cannot do so right now, he is in the middle of battle." "Very well." Rhaast responds.

Rhaast then heads for the door, but is stopped by Aatrox's hand. "Brother, I have a... request of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like to... experience what 'subservience' is. The human seems to enjoy it."

"Hmm hmm, really now?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I say so."

"OK"

"Lay down on the bed, face up."

Just like that, Aatrox is lying down on the bed, and Rhaast follows him, and removes the cover of both his and Aatrox's spots, revealing that Aatrox was just an inch smaller than Rhaast. "He really enjoys yours, but he will be in paradise when he sees mine." Rhaast laughs for a moment before holding up both of Aatrox's legs on his shoulders and, instead of inserting his 7 inch cock, he sucks off Aatrox first, his head bobbing up and down the whole dick (I'm surprised he can do that LUL). Soon enough Aatrox was dripping with precum, and his whole crotch area was wet, as well as Rhaast's chin. He stops and removes his mouth to speak "My, my, it seems like you use him everyday."   
"Y-yes, he really enjoys it." Aatrox manages to response with a muffled moan.

"Get ready, brother." Rhaast slowly puts himself inside of Aatrox, but stops about an inch before the end of his shaft. "Ahn-Ah!" Aatrox moans to the feeling of being penetrated. "You seem to like it. No, LOVE it." Rhaast goes in and out slowly, but Aatrox just loved it so much that he started rocking into the motion. Rhaast picks this up and goes faster and faster. "YES! YES! SATISFY ME BROTHER! FASTER!" Aatrox screams in complete pleasure.

They go on for a while before Rhaast is getting closer to his orgasm. "Brother, your ass is gonna get wetter." "Ahn- I-I'm getting c-close too..." Aatrox couldn't resist it anymore, he had to release. White liquid spurts out and covers Rhaast's face and Aatrox's chest (and his face too, from the sheer amount of cum). Shortly after Rhaast had also cummed, filling up Aatrox's ass full, semen dripping on the bedsheets as he slowly pulls out of Aatrox. "Brother, that was great." Rhaast manages to speak with a huff of breath. "That felt too good, Rhaast." Rhaast goes and licks off the cum on Aatrox's chest and face before kissing him, and Aatrox fights back his kiss. Aatrox pulls back, "We can meet the human tomorrow, if you'd like." "I'll put that on my agenda."

Rhaast stands and puts back his cover. "When we meet the human, who will take subservience?" "That human, of course. We will do both ends."

Rhaast leaves and goes back to his room, and, for some reason, his room has suddenly warped to be next to Aatrox's. _This must be the work of those robed humans._

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the final one though...  
> Had some fun writing everything!   
> But anyway, I think I'll just write the big story in my notebook, while I improvise Gen. Aud. short stories so I can stay online.


	6. Ezreal/Varus/Aatrox/Rhaast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal's tired after a long day of battling, so he plans to sleep off the whole day tomorrow. 
> 
> But his Darkin "boyfriends" have the greatest plan yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, and wow, am I tired.
> 
> Oh well, that's it for a nice story full of porn. LUL
> 
> TBH Aatrox is sexy in his splash art (The old one)

  
The next day, Ezreal has returned from the Fields of Justice, and decides for a nice resting time in his room. "Man, a long day of fighting, I hope Aatrox didn't get angry for the whole day. In fact... I'm surprised he didn't destroy the place while I was gone. Then again, there were some magical restraints." Ezreal takes a nice hot shower, puts on a shirt and pants (he doesn't have any underwear on) and flops onto his bed as his mind drifts to the depths of dreams.

In his dream, he meets Luxanna Crownguard, the Archmage of Demacia, on the Fields of battle. "Good morning, Ezreal! Let's work together for our team! For Victory!"

"Uhm, before we go, I... uhh... have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Do you... have a crush... on me?"

"I... don't? We just met here, I mean, we didn't even talk before this match. What makes you think that I have a crush on you?"

"What??? I thought you were interested in me because of all those rumors, and wanted to tell you that... I'm gay."

"Aww, at least you came out of the closet."

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

"Now then, we have a battle to win!"

"Yeah!"

That dream was, in fact, what happened in one of his matches. They won that game easily, as the opposing team had no synergy, and no strategy whatsoever.

As they were reaching to destroy the Nexus, Luxanna was behind him "Hey Ezreal! Wait up!"  
  
"OK!"   
  
"Hey Ezreal!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey Ezreal!"

Her shouting seemed to last forever in a loop before he is waked up by Aatrox.

"Apologies for disturbing your rest, we were concerned you wouldn't wake up after a long time." "What? How long have I been sleeping, and what do you mean 'we?'" "You were asleep for 9 hours, and I'm here now. We were concerned because you would be dehydrated." Rhaast answers his question.

Inside Ezreal's room is the three of them, Ezreal on his bed, Aatrox on a stool next to it, and Rhaast standing behind his brother, with arms crossed.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rhaast, a Darkin, and I just joined since yesterday."

"Oh, so that means you're another brother of Aatrox."

Ezreal shifts to sit down on the side of the bed before standing up. Aatrox stands up after him and asks: "Would you like a drink?" He holds up a glass of water in front of him. "Yeah, thanks." Ezreal grabs the glass and drinks all of the water. "So, I guess, you'll be leaving me alone now?" "Not quite." Rhaast answers before stepping forward. "I have heard of your relationships with my brothers, and, well, I am interested in being one of your 'boyfriends'" "So that's just another dick to suck." Ezreal then removes his shirt "This is what Aatrox fell for. It's my body and..." he removes his pants and shows his ass "My little hole here."

"Are we ready for some good time?" "Yes, we are" Aatrox answers. He removes his cover to show off his 6 inch. "His may be long, but mine is longer." Rhaast proceeds to remove his cover to show Ezreal a 7 inch cock. "Wow. I-I-I..." Ezreal couldn't speak, he was so excited for this. "Woah now, let's start small. You'll be sucking off both of us first before we get more into it." So Ezreal is now on his knees, and the two Darkin step closer for the boy's "convenience." He starts by sucking Aatrox, but he uses his other hand to pleasure Rhaast. He goes up and down, and mouths his balls everytime he reaches the bottom. Rhaast takes off Ezreal's hand and jacks off on his own, while Aatrox is feeling close, and is dripping already. "It's your turn, Rhaast." Ezreal gets off of Aatrox's dick and leaves on hand to stroke him slowly, and sucks on Rhaast. He goes up and down slowly, licking every bit of this enormous cock, and mouthing those sweet balls everytime. "Ahh, you are as good as he says." Rhaast feels close and is dripping already. Ezreal stops and jerks both of them off, and puts his mouth between the two dicks.

As Aatrox was about to cum, Ezreal opens his mouth wide and receives a sweet amount of cum into his mouth, and Rhaast follows. Ezreal's mouth was so full, some of the cum started dripping onto his chin and onto the floor. He swallowed what's inside, panting because it was too much. "Wow. You guys cum a lot more than any human would."   
"Hehe, now that we're done with phase 1, it's time for the next. Get on your knees." Aatrox commanded, and without any denial or delay Ezreal followed. Rhaast positioned himself behind Ezreal, and Aatrox put his cock in front of the boy to suck. Rhaast slowly pushed in, while Ezreal was busy mouthing Aatrox's dick. Rhaast was surprised this human was able to take in most of his cock, despite the size difference of his asshole and Aatrox's. He went slowly, before getting faster and faster.

Damn, Ezreal hasn't tried this before, getting fucked in the mouth **AND** in the ass. They go on for a while, and thanks to the magical walls, no sound escapes from the room.

Varus was just walking by his door when he sensed that same aura. "Oh, it's just them, but, why is there someone else?" he opens the door to see a threesome in progress. "Oh, s-sorry for barging in. I'll... come back later... I guess..." "Do not leave us brother, join us instead." Aatrox replies. "Ohoho, 4? I didn't expect you to be **THIS** lusty, Aatrox." Rhaast replies. "I'll... sit down first." Varus closes the door behind him and sits down on the stool Aatrox was sitting on. He tries his best to look away from the action but... "Don't be shy brother, pleasure yourself in front of us! It will be mor satisfying." Varus was **_S H O O K_** from Aatrox's statement, but nevertheless, he removed the corruption from his legs and started to jerk off.

Both Aatrox and Rhaast were about to cum into Ezreal's body, so Rhaast uses his right hand to jerk Ezreal off, as a thanks for being with them. Soon, Aatrox came first, basically flooding the boy's mouth with an overflow of hot semen, Rhaast goes second, similarly overflowing the boy's ass with his cum. Ezreal had cummed also from Rhaast's hand, and Varus spilled on Ezreal's back.

Rhaast slowly pulled out of Ezreal and Aatrox helps him to sit down. Varus stands up to get a towel for Ezreal, but before he could give it to him, Rhaast stops him. "Oh, I'd like to suggest something first before you clean up." "What is it?" both Varus and Ezreal ask. "Did you know that Aatrox has-" " **DO NOT TELL THEM!** " "- experienced being the bottom?" "What?" Ezreal asks. "And he enjoyed every second." "How dare you, Rhaast."

"Now then." Rhaast has an idea. "Ezreal, you will be topped by Varus, and I will be with Aatrox." "Sounds good." Ezreal replies. "Ready, Ez?" Varus asks. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Aatrox's face though." "I..." Aatrox is cut off by Rhaast. "I'll make you feel good like last time." "O-ok" Aatrox lies on his back, and spreads his legs, to be carried onto Rhaast's shoulders. Ezreal lies on his back as well, and moves closer to Aatrox, "Among all of you here, I love you the most" he whispers to him. Like Aatrox, Ezreal raised his legs to varus' shoulders. Both tops went inside, getting into a slow motion first before going faster and faster. As they fuck, Ezreal goes in to kiss Aatrox, and he fights back. All of them were in a state of lust, and they all feel as though they live in a paradise.

Soon, though, they were close again.  
  
"I-I'm about to-"  
  
"M-me too-"  
  
"S-same here-"  
  
"W-we're all gonna-"

They all came at the same time. Both Ezreal and Aatrox became hot white messes from the loads of cum spurting from their dicks, their asses filled up like a well, and the floor a wet mess, and the scent of semen floating through the room. Not one of them cared about the scent, though, they all loved it.

"Well, I guess it's time to clean all of this." Ezreal starts cleaning himself with the towel. "We'll help" Varus and Aatrox cover themselves up after helping out to clean the mess in Ezreal's room. "So, human, among us, who do you love the most?" Rhaast asks. "I love Aatrox the most. I'm sorry, Varus." Ezreal responds. "Oh, that's ok. I've been dating Taric since the last 2 weeks." Varus replies. "Human... I... Love you too..." Aatrox manages to speak. "He told me that yesterday when I fucked him." "Really? I thought you didn't love humans?" "I fell for you when I saw you entering this place, so I entered, and here I am, battling for eternity,  
and seeing you get out of your room everyday."

"I always waited for you to return after every match, and when I watch, I would always root for your victory." Ezreal blushes from what Aatrox said.

"Well, I'll ask the summoners so I can move into your room."   
  
"Thank you, hum- I mean, Ezreal."  
  
"You can call me human all you want."

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Rhaast leaves the room and goes back to his own room.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Varus leaves shortly after Rhaast.

"Hey, Aatrox." Ezreal leans closer for a kiss, and both of them lay in his bed. "We have the night for ourselves." Ezreal says before he sleeps on Aatrox's chest. Aatrox pulls up the cover over them and wraps his arms around him, and he too, sleeps the night away.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't have any suggestions for this story, so I'll consider them in the next big one.
> 
> So really, for now it'll be short stories.


End file.
